


the visit

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Terraqua Week 2019 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, Hurt/Comfort, Land of Departure, Past Events, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Self-Reflection, Terraqua Week (Kingdom Hearts), Terraqua Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: Terra and Aqua receive an invitation from an old King. //“We've discovered something that may hold interest to you.”





	the visit

**Author's Note:**

> -.-
> 
> **[terraqua week (2019) // day 7](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20terraqua%20week%202019)** · free / quote
> 
> -.-
> 
> **A/N:** Quote inspiration for this fic comes from the 2008 musical _'The Count of Monte Cristo'._

“_Can either of us really ever be free?”_

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


The sound of Keyblades clashing rings through the training ground.

Off to its side, Aqua sits, watching as Terra and Ven duel with full-hearted glee. They took large swings, striking with force and determination but behind it all they were smiling joyfully, as if it was all some kind of game. With his large Keyblade raised above his head, Terra swings down at Ven, who does a half-step back before lunging forward. Terra jumps to the side, driving his Keyblade into the dirt to push himself farther, then goes low to the ground, charging at Ven. Their blades crash together, and Ven is thrown back, tumbling across the grass and dirt. Terra breathes hard, keeping his Keyblade steady at his side.

“Come on, Ven!” he says. “I know you can do better than that!”

Back on his feet, Ven smiles, wiping the dirt on his face. Holding his Keyblade in front of him, Ven lowers his body, focusing his energy as the wind picks up around him. It flows around his Keyblade, and Ven pushes off, flying at Terra with speed. Terra brings his Keyblade up to block, and Ven slides past him, kicking off the ground as soon as he lands. Lifting upward, he disappears the moment Terra turns around. The air stills for some time – then Ven appears behind Terra, hitting him right in the back. The blow sends Terra flat against the ground. Ven stands above him, hands on his hips in triumphant.

“How's that?” he asks.

“A little low,” Terra says as he lifts off the ground, rubbing dirt from his chin. “Who taught you that last move?”

Ven grins, putting his hands behind his head. “Aqua.”

“Oh really?” Terra says, looking at her. Aqua hides a smile behind her palm.

“I was just giving him some tips,” she says. “He came up with that on his own.”

“Well, good work,” he says, pushing against his back. “But next time, don't hit me so hard.”

Tilting his head, Ven leans beside Terra.

“Giving up?”

Terra reaches out and pushes him over.

“Hey—!”

Aqua can't help but laugh at their antics – it was almost like old times. Settling her hands in her lap, she continues to watch the two as they bicker, egging each other on for a rematch. She almost gets up to toss herself into the mix, but the sound of her phone going off brings her attention elsewhere. A man appears on screen when she answers the call – one with silver-gray hair covering most of his face.

“Oh!” she says, peering into the screen. “You're... Ienzo?”

“That is correct, Master Aqua!” Ienzo says, lifting a finger. “I'm pleased you remember me.”

“I don't usually hear from you,” she replies. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually, I was calling to ask if you might come to Radiant Garden,” he explains. “We've discovered something recently that may hold interest to you.”

“Interest?” Aqua says. “What do you mean?”

“Who're you talking to?” Terra asks, leaning behind her to see the phone's screen.

“Ah, Master Terra!” Ienzo says. “Master Ansem requested that you come too.”

“What?” he asks, taken aback. “Uh, sure, but I don't—”

“Excellent!” Ienzo says. “We'll be awaiting your arrival!”

The screen goes black before either Aqua or Terra have a chance to respond. Lowering the phone, Aqua looks up at Terra, who looks just as puzzled as she was.

“Well,” he says, crossing his arms. “Guess we're going to Radiant Garden.”

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


A short time later, they fly into the world of light. With her arms wrapped around Terra's waist, Aqua watches the town below blend together in a mix of builds and roads. Some parts were the same as she remembered, while others areas looked both new and torn-down at the same time. The Heartless had done a number on this world over the years, but Aqua was comforted knowing it had not given in.

They arrive above the main square in no time. Terra removes his armor in a flash of light, his glider disappearing with it, leaving the two of them standing in front of the long stairs that led to the castle's entrance. Two men stand on either side of a barred gate, though Aqua didn't know their names. They watch the two newcomers for a moment, then wordlessly part the gate. As she and Terra passed through, Aqua couldn't shake the feeling they were staring at them, but didn't look behind to confirm.

Ienzo is waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

“Master Aqua! Master Terra!” he says. “Thank you for coming.”

Crossing his arms, Terra stares at the white cloaked man.

“I'm not a Master,” he says. Ienzo smiles nervously, scratching at his face.

“Oh, my apologies! I'll just address you as Terra, then.”

“So,” Aqua says, motioning to the castle. “Why did you ask us here?”

“Master Ansem will explain everything once we get inside,” Ienzo says. “Please, follow me!”

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


Following Ienzo into the castle, Terra and Aqua are led down many passageways, until they reach a computer room. Aqua looks on in awe as she sees the massive array of machinery that laid outside the room's windows.

Ienzo steps beside her.

“That is the power grid,” he explains. “We use it to channel energy to the entire city.”

“It's incredible,” Aqua smiles. “I never knew something like this was in the castle.”

“There is much more to see than that,” a voice says. “But we will save that for another time.”

Aqua gasps. She turns to see an amber-eyed man in a white coat standing before them.

“It's you!” she says, recognizing the man. “Are you Master Ansem?”

“Indeed,” Ansem says. “It is very good to see you again, Aqua.”

Aqua smiles. Ansem nods at her, looking to the rest of the group. Walking the short distance to Ienzo, Ansem turns, observing Terra with piercing eyes.

“May I surmise that you are Terra?” he asks.

“Yes, Master Ansem,” Terra replies. He bows briefly, which Ansem turns from, facing Aqua again.

“I am please to tell you my memory has improved since last we met,” he says. “It has come back in bits and pieces, which has lead me to recall an item that resides in this castle I believe may hold interest to you.”

“Ienzo said as much,” Aqua says. “But you still haven't said what exactly.”

“That will be best explained if we show you,” he says. “If you won't mind some more walking.”

Aqua shakes her head. “Lead the way.”

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


Following Ansem down the power grid, there was still something Terra couldn't quite shake. There was both something strange and familiar about this place – a sense of deja vu scratching at the back of his mind, though Terra knew for certain he had never been inside the castle before.

They go down a long, winding path, and then to a hall lined with what appeared to be cages. Though it was weak, Terra could sense darkness around them – a feeling of fear and loneliness hanging in the air. The sensation pricked on his skin like needles. He tries his best to ignore it.

Eventually, they arrive at a large white door. Ansem opens it, then stands aside, motioning for them to enter. Aqua's gaze flicks in his direction, but they enter all the same. The room is as bright as the door, save for long black chains that amassed from a chair in the center. Terra walks further, following Aqua passed the chair. Once on the other side, he stops dead in his tracks, laying sight on something all-too-familiar to them both: Aqua's Keyblade and armor.

After pausing for a moment, Aqua walks toward the Keyblade. Freeing it from the ground it pierced, she holds it length-wise in front of her, slowly looking it over.

“So,” Ansem says. “The Keyblade does belong to you.”

“Yes,” she says, looking back at the older man. “But why do you have it?”

Ansem's gaze lowers.

“It was many years ago,” he explains. “Back when I first encountered the young man I knew as Xehanort.”

Aqua gasps. “What?”

Terra winces, hand brushing against his temple.

“We found that armor and Keyblade alongside him,” Ansem continues. “Outside, in the courtyard.”

Terra closes his eyes _tight_. Flashes appear within his mind— the courtyard, Aqua's legs dangling above the ground, her Keyblade clashing against Xehanort's, the darkness overtaking him—

He feels a hand on his arm.

“Terra?” Aqua asks. “Are you okay?”

A ringing starts in his ears, along with more visions, varied flashes of this place — the long halls, people trapped in cages... Even the room they were standing in now, the armor laid across the floor like a puppet, or a body... a deep voice, speaking the word _friend_.

“_It has been far too long—” _

His eyes snap open and his hand immediately goes to cover them again, shielding the brightness of the room.

“I... have to go,” he says. He turns around and leaves, walking through the corridor as quickly as possible.

Aqua reaches for him.

“Terra_—_”

“Let him be.”

Aqua turns toward Ansem. The older man stares at her, then looks away, bringing a hand to his chin.

“I'm afraid,” he says, turning toward the fallen armor. “There may be more darkness to this place than I initially thought.”

Aqua tenses.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Please, Master Aqua,” Ienzo says. “There's no need to be upset_—_”

“Ienzo,” Ansem says. “You help Aqua gather her things. I will go and speak with Terra.”

He makes his way toward the door_._

“Wait,” Aqua says. “Just what aren't you telling us?”

Ansem continues down the hall.

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


Terra stands in the square in silence, staring at the place Ansem the Wise found him all those years ago. His heart and mind ache thinking about it – how he and Aqua had fought, how powerless he was to stop Xehanort at the time. The memories come and go in pieces, muddling together the longer he stands there. Suddenly, he feels eyes on him. He turns to see Ansem the Wise standing at the stairs behind him.

“It is strange,” Ansem says, beginning his descent down the stairs. “How alike you two look.”

Terra turns, closing his eyes as he tries to rid himself of the headache.

“Is that why you asked me here?”

Ansem stops beside Terra.

“I will admit, I was curious to see if there was any similarity between the two of you,” he says, turning his head to the sky. “But now I see that you have your differences. I am sorry for not being forthright about my intentions.”

Terra says nothing at first, his mind still thinking about Xehanort – the one Ansem the Wise knew. Eventually, he turned on his new Master, but before that he lived peacefully in this town, studying dutifully for a year.

“It's funny,” Terra says. “I never gave it much thought till now – about how much of that person was me or Master Xehanort...”

Ansem looks at him.

“That...” he says. “I cannot say for certain.”

Ansem turns to see Aqua approaching from the castle.

“I will take my leave,” he says.

He and Aqua pass each other, but do not speak. Aqua looks back, watching him return to the castle. Then she looks to Terra.

“Is everything okay?”

Terra brings a hand to his face, closing his eyes for another moment. He breathes deeply.

“I remembered,” he says. “About this place...”

Breath escapes her throat, but she does not respond. Terra lowers his hand to his chest, pressed against the tight fabric of his shirt. The ends of his fingers pull at the straps of the red X.

“Xehanort and I struggled for control back then. And I remember fighting back against his darkness...” he says. “But it's a blur after that. I don't know where my memories end and Xehanort's begin... all I know is I let him do terrible things. Things I shouldn't be forgiven for...”

A moment passes afterwards, with nothing but the sound of her breath beside him. Then, the sound of footsteps reach his ears. He opens his eyes to see Aqua standing in front of him. She meets his tired gaze, and then reaches outwards with her hand, her old Keyblade appearing without a moment's hesitation. He thinks he's seen this before.

“_My name is Master Aqua—”_

She lowers it gently, holding it between them.

“The last time I had this, we were falling into the dark,” she says. “I didn't know at the time you were part of Xehanort, but I gave you my armor to return you to the Realm of Light.”

His hand loosens on the bands, falling to his side. A thought sparks within his mind, one that leaves his mouth filled with water, bursting to come out. He looks away.

“Maybe it would've been better if I'd stayed instead,” he says. “Then none of this would've happened.”

To his surprise, she takes his hand. His head moves in her direction as she holds it, guiding his palm on the flat of the blade. She looks at it with a hint of sadness, memories dancing before her eyes.

“I did it, because I knew you were in there. Fighting.” Her hand presses around his and the Keyblade, holding them tight. “Whatever happened after, that wasn't you. It never could be.”

Her hand loosens, and he pulls away, his insides twisting. Part of him wants to believe her.

Part of him wants to—

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


_After everything that's happened – can this really be the end?_


End file.
